Danke
by Amunet
Summary: Das Schiff hat abgelegt und Frodo trauert, um seine große Liebe. Wird es ein Happy End geben? Wer mehr wissen möchte muss lesen. PS: Ich hasse Summary's. g


Titel:                Danke

Autor:              Amunet

Paaring:            Frodo X Sam

Inhalt:               Der Abschied von Frodo und Sam. Der Schluss ist aus dem 3. Teil des Films.

Warnung:         Yaoi, Lemon, Depri

Disclaimer:       Nichts gehört mir. *snief*

Hallöchen ^^

Nachdem ich den 3. Teil HdR gesehen habe und von Schluss so total fertig war, weil er 1) Total Kawaii und 2) Total Traurig war, habe ich beschlossen diese FF zu schreiben. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr sagt mir eure Meinung dazu. Bitte nicht böse sein, wenn Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler drin sind, da ich meine Betaleserin die liebe Hilda ein bisschen schonen wollte. ^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen. 

Eure Amu ^____^

Danke 

Ich habe es getan. Während die sanften Wogen, dass Schiff vorantreiben und die goldene Sonne im Horizont zu versinken droht, habe ich mich umgedreht. Selbst wenn ich mich dagegen wehren würde, ich könnte die Tränen die nun meine Wangen hinablaufen nicht aufhalten. Mein Weg ist beendet. Große Dinge soll ich getan haben, doch all die Bürden, die man mir, die der Ring mir aufzwangen waren nichts, im Vergleich zu dieser Prüfung. Meine Augen suchen nach dir. Finden dich noch immer am Pier stehend. Fällt dir der Abschied für immer, genauso schwer wie mir? Ich kann nicht mehr zurück und du weißt, dass es so auch besser ist. Es wird dir wehtun, vielleicht wirst du noch eine zeitlang trauern, doch es ist nichts zu meinem Schmerz  – ich leide unermüdlich für dich.

Müde, in Kummer gefangen schließe ich meine Lider. Mein Herz es zerreißt. Das Pochen zerrt an meinen Eingeweiden, doch noch darf ich mich nicht ganz aufgeben. Ich kann mich nicht aufgeben – schließlich möchte ich für dich noch immer stark sein. Du warst derjenige der mir die Kraft gab, nicht aufzugeben. Du warst immer für mich da und meine Gefühle für dich wuchsen unaufhaltsam. Sie schwollen an, zu einer Last, zu einem Glück und Unglück, dass selbst die Gier auf den Einen zu unterdrücken vermochte. Der Glanz des einen Rings verlosch unter dem Blick deiner wunderschönen Augen. Wie oft, warst du selbst schon kurz vorm Verzweifeln? Wie oft, wolltest du kehrt machen und ins Auenland zurückgehen? Unzählige Male konnte ich deine Unsicherheit spüren, doch sobald du mich anschautest, ging ein Ruck durch deinen Körper und wie als hättest du alles Leid vergessen, führtest du mich weiter. Die Strapazen ertragend und immer an meiner Seite ruhend, gelang dir, was bisher noch niemanden gelang – du erobertest mein Herz. Konnte ich dir sagen, was ich fühlte? Konnte ich dir in deine eisblauen Augen sehen und sagen: „Sam ich liebe dich?" Mein guter, treuer Freund, meine kameradschaftliche Liebe zu dir verwandelte sich in etwas, dass mehr war, als es sein dürfte. 

Mit dem Ende des Ringkrieges und unserer Rückkehr ins Auenland, trennten sich für eine Zeit unsere Wege. Ich sehe noch genauso klar wie damals, wie du auf Rosie zugingst und sie endlich noch so vielen Jahren des Wartens ansprachest. Dies war der Augenblick an dem ich dich verlor. Mein Verlust mischte sich mit der Zufriedenheit, dass du nun Glücklich warst. So sehr ich mir deine Liebe wünschte, so sehr ich mir wünschte dir Nahe zu sein, dich zu berühren, so lag mir dein Wohl doch immer am Herzen. Wenigstens einer von uns sollte in Glückseligkeit leben. 

Müde wie ich war, tat ich in den folgenden Monaten mein bestes an Bilbos Werk weiter zu arbeiten. Es hatte einige Vorteile. Zum einen konnte ich so der Welt etwas hinterlassen, dass sinnvoll war und zum anderen, lenkte es mich auch von dir ab. Dir fiel noch nicht einmal auf, dass sich unsere Beziehung veränderte. Deine Hochzeit mit Rosie, dass Aufbauen eines eigenen Heimes, all dies Beanspruchte dich zu sehr, um Gedanken an mich zu verschwenden.. Nein, ich war nicht gekränkt. Ich fühlte mich gut, weil es dir gut ging. Doch mein Herz es hörte nicht auf. Es sehnte sich weiter. 

Das Klopfen an meine Wohnungstür, riss mich gestern aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Lächelnd und mit diesem gütigen Gesicht, spaziertest du in meine Hüte. Sofort erkanntest du, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Herr Frodo was habt ihr?" 

„Nichts Sam, nichts." Ich versuchte ebenso zu Strahlen, wie du es immer tatest doch anscheinend gelang es mir nicht. Mein Täuschungsversuch schlug fehl. Mein bester Freund, meine große Liebe, kannte mich einfach zu gut. 

„Aber Herr Frodo, ich sehe doch, dass euch etwas bedrückt. Wollt ihr es mir nicht anvertrauen? Konntet ihr mir nicht immer vertrauen?" Doch das konnte ich. Selbst als du der Wirkung des Rings ausgesetzt gewesen warst und ich an mir, an meiner eigenen zerstörerischen Gier zerbrach, bewiesest du mir, dass ich dir trauen konnte. Du warst immer da. Ich wollte nicht, doch die Tränen flossen plötzlich aus meinen Augen. Beschämt schlug ich meine Hände vors Gesicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass du meine Tränen sahst – nicht du! Deine starken Arme umfingen mich. Hielten mich fest und drückten meinen Kopf an deine Brust. Es tat so gut. Wie lange sehnte ich mich danach deinen Körper zu spüren, deinen angenehmen Duft in mich aufzusaugen? Ich weiß es nicht und ich ließ mich fallen. Öffnete meine Gefühle für dich und weinte, bis ich keine Tränen mehr zu vergeben hatte. Erst nach Unendlichkeiten hatte ich mich beruhigt. Zärtlich hobst du meinen Kopf, streicheltest mein Haar. Ohne zu wissen wie mir geschah, war der Wunsch dich zu küssen übermächtiger als alles was bisher mein Innerstes durchströmte. Mit einem Mut, den ich bisher nicht kannte, küsste ich dich. Meine Lippen berührten ganz sanft die deinen. Ich konnte dein Erstaunen spüren, dein Aufkeuchen hören. „Sam.. oh bitte.. stoße mich nicht weg..." hörte ich meine eigene Stimme wispern und ich küsste dich abermals. Was hast du gedacht, als du meinen Kuss erwidertest? Fühlte es sich für dich genauso berauschend und erregend an, wie für mich? Deine Zunge vom süßen Speichel getränkt, tänzelte sich in meinen Mund vor und es war schön. Wunderschön. Wir spielten ein Spiel, von dem ich bisher immer nur gehört hatte. Ein Spiel das eigentlich keines war. „Sam... Sam..." Mein Körper drängte sich enger an den deinen, begrüßte deine Hände, die mir langsam die Knöpfe meines Hemdes öffneten. Woher wusstest du, was ich so sehr wollte? Was ich so sehr brauchte? 

Mein Körper zitterte vor Erregung, als deine warmen Finger meine kalte Haut berührten. Es waren deine Hände, die mir zärtlich über die Brust strichen. Es waren deine Fingerspitzen, die meine Brustwarzen rieben, bis sie von dieser unbekannten Berührung hart wurden. Ich stöhnte kurz auf. Dein Blick war es, der den meinen suchte. Welche Frage war es, die du in deinen Augen hattest? Wolltest du von mir wissen, ob es wirklich dass war, was ich wollte? Ich weiß es nicht. Doch anscheinend fandest du in mir die Bestätigung welche du gebraucht hattest. Langsam senktest du deine Lippen auf meine und küsstest mich erneut. Erforschtest mehr von meinem Mundraum, als zuvor. Während dieses verzehrenden Kusses schobst du mir mein geöffnetes Hemd über die Schultern, bis es herabglitt. Das unkontrollierbare Zittern meines Körpers verstärkte sich. Es tat so gut, deine Hände zu spüren. Sie streichelten mir über meinen Rücken, erwärmten mich. Zum ersten Mal seit unzähliger Zeit fror ich nicht mehr. Dein Feuer durchdrang jede meiner Poren, schaffte es sogar die Schmerzen meiner eisigen Narbe zu verlöschen. Ja, ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie das Eis des Geisterfürsten schmolz. Deine Lippen wanderten meinen Hals entlang. Lockten mit ihrer Zauberkraft Gefühle aus meinem Inneren hervor, von denen ich nicht im mindesten ahnte. Behutsam hobst du mich hoch und trugst mich problemlos die wenigen Meter zum Kamin, wo du mich auf das Fell legtest. War ich so leicht geworden? Oder du so stark? Unsere Augen trafen sich wieder. Konntest du sehen, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Konntest du erahnen wie es in mir drinnen aussah? Wenn du nicht in mein Herz sehen konntest, dann konnte es keiner. Die Verführung ging weiter. Über mich gebeugt, liebkostest du mit deiner Zunge meinen Bauch. Lecktest mit ihr über meinen Bauchnabel, bis du letztendlich in ihn hineintipptest. Mein ganzer Leib brannte. War erfüllt von Feuer und Hitze, die ich bis dato nicht kannte. Einen Moment zögernd tastetest du dich zu meinem Hosenbund vor. Ich ahnte mehr, als ich sah, dass du deine Lider schlosst. Das Zittern verwandelte sich in Beben. Instinktiv hob ich meine Hüfte ein wenig an und dann... dann, befreitest du mich von meiner Hose inklusive Unterhose. Nackt, Erregt und Hilflos lag ich vor dir. Du warst der Erste, der Einzige der mich auf diese Weise betrachtete. Unsicher ob das was wir taten, richtig war, schaute ich zu dir. Aber außer deiner hübschen Lockenpracht konnte ich nichts erkennen. Wie hypnotisiert stiertest du auf mein Glied. Gemächlichen Tempos senktest du deinen Mund auf mich herab. Küssend und leckend erforschtest du, dass was mich zum Mann machte. Ich stöhnte. Es war kein normales Stöhnen mehr. Ich stöhnte, mich unter dir windend, vor Lust und Wonne. Jedoch wollte ich mehr. So vieles mehr. Und auch, wenn mein Verstand das Ausmaß unserer Leidenschaft nicht mehr erkannte, fragte ich mich, ob du mir dieses „mehr" geben könntest. Eine Bewegung gefolgt von einem Rascheln, holte mich kurzzeitig aus meinen Sphären heraus. Das was sich meinen Augen bot, war unglaublich. Dich meinen lieben, treuen Freund in voller Ausgeburt natürlicher Schönheit zu sehen, war mehr als ich mir je zu erhoffen wagte. Und auch dein Glied war erwacht. Just in dem Moment, da ich diesen steifen, herrlichen Schwanz entdeckte, wusste ich was ich wollte. Ich wollte dich in mir spüren!

„Herr Frodo..." 

„Ja Sam." Was wolltest du jetzt? Weshalb unterbrachst du die Erfüllung, die ich so verzweifelt suchte? 

„Herr Frodo..." du legest dich auf mich. Offensichtlich suchtest du nach den Worten, die eine Gefühle zusammenfassten. „Herr Frodo..." Dein Gesicht in meinem Nacken versteckend, lecktest du über selbigen, während du gleichzeitig begannst deinen Körper an mir zu reiben. Es war atemberaubend, unsere Erregungen, unsere festen Leiber so eng aneinander zu fühlen. Die Reibung stimulierte mich noch mehr.  Dann tatest du etwas, was mich kurz irritierte. Du bisst mich in die Schulter. Nicht sonderlich fest, doch so dass ich einen prickelnden Schmerz fühlte. Gefangen in einem Sinnenfest, dass ich nicht verstand, ergab ich mich vollständig in deine Kontrolle. Deine Hände umfassten mein Glied, strichen den Schaft auf und ab. Ich konnte es nicht kontrollieren – er zuckte in deinen Händen. Und im gleichen Atemzug, da du meine Männlichkeit so verwöhntest, lecktest du mir wieder über Hals und Schulter. Glittest mit deinen Lippen zu meinem Mund und küsstest mich. Die Zeit hatte sich schon längst aus meinem Bewusstsein verloren. Ich fühlte nur noch dich. Doch dann... dann löstest du deine wundervollen Hände von meinem Schwanz, schobst sie an meine Hüfte, die sich dir wild entgegendrängte. Ein langer Blick in meine Augen und schon, schon begannst du deine Männlichkeit in mich zu senken. Körperlichen Schmerz verspürte ich nicht, als du das komplette Ausmaß ich mich stießt. Aber meine Seele! Meine Seele schmerzte vor Glück so sehr, dass ich dachte daran zu Grunde zu gehen. Unablässlich streicheltest und küsstest du mein Gesicht, während deine Hüften den Rhythmus meißelten, der uns zu unbekannten Höhen trieb. „Sam.. Sam..." Deinen Namen zu rufen, gab mir das Gefühl dir zu vermitteln, was ich empfand, was ich immer für dich empfinden würde – Liebe. Wie im Rausch vernahm ich, dass du mir entgegen riefest. So ergänztest du mein „Sam" mit deinem „Herr Frodo". Und dann! Dem niederen Instinkt unserer höchsten Gefühle folgend, erreichten wir Gipfel die Höher waren, als die jener Berge, die wir bisher bestiegen.  

Zitternd öffne ich meine Augen. Die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht, haben mir Tränen über die Wangen getrieben. Nun ist das Schiff schon so weit vorangekommen, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehe. Wie ein bitterer Nachgeschmack steigt mein Schmerz auf. Ich krampfe mich in die Reling des Schiffes. Hatte ich es dir doch gesagt! Hatte ich dir doch gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Mein Flüstern in dein Ohr am Hafen, war nichts gewesen, als die einzigen Worte die ich mich zu sagen traute. „Danke Sam, danke für alles." 

            Ende... 

Epilog 

Jahrzehnte sind vergangen seit er mich verlassen hat. Musste mein Leben ohne ihn weiterführen. Und obwohl ich alles hatte, was ein Mann sich wünschen konnte – ich vermisste, ja ich sehnte mich nach ihm. Das Schiff wird heute bei Sonnenuntergang kommen. Als letzter Ringträger muss ich meine Reise nun fortführen. Den Ring der Macht mag ich nur für kurze Momente getragen haben, doch diese klitzekleine Zeit wird nun mein Segen sein. Diese wenigen Minuten, gewähren mir die Fahrkarte zurück zu meinem Herrn. Heute Herr Frodo, wenn die schöne nächtliche Dunkelheit sich über Mittelerd legt, werden wir endlich nach so unfassbar langer Zeit wieder zueinander kommen. Diese Nacht wird jene sein, in der ich dir das gebe, was du dir immer gewünscht hast. Von dem ich immer gewusst habe, dass du es ebenfalls empfindest. Ich hoffe du hast auf mich gewartet, denn so wie mir deine Augen sagten: „Sam ich liebe dich.", so werden heute meine Lippen sich öffnen und dir die reine Wahrheit ins Ohr flüstern. „Herr Frodo ich liebe euch auch. 


End file.
